Remembrance
by Alexsis-Garcia
Summary: Jason Todd: Boy Wonder, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, cocky, temperamental, at least that's how he used to be. Now: Former Boy Wonder, 'deceased' son of the Wayne family, and very angry. The question is at whom? Barbara Gordon? Richard Grayson? Bruce Wayne? Or the twisted psycho that burned him alive? His fate after might just be much, much worse than expected.
1. Teaser 1

_"Citius venit malum quam revertitur."_

 _~Horace~_

 _Gotham City_

Jason felt each hit. And the sad thing was, it came from his mentor. Jason flipped, throwing his hands outward in front to stabilize his body.

"Come on Jason. You can do better. If you want to be out on that field then prove to me you can fight!" Bruce yelled. His fists swinging in rapid rate, Jason kept dodging until a certain redhead caught his eye.

"Bruce, that's enough. It's been hours. Give him a break." Barbara said, crossing her arms.

Bruce turned to look at his protege, Barbara Gordon, the one who managed on her own before he decided she was well enough to join.

"Barbara, he has to be ready."

"And maybe he won't be ready, he needs to be in the field for that." Barbara countered. Jason watched as he chugged down a bottle of water. The girl turned turned to see Jason's eyes on her.

She raised a brow, "Don't think this means I'm in love with you or anything Todd."

Jason crack a smile, "Wouldn't dream of it Barbie."

Bruce sighed, "Fine, Jason hit the showers. Barbara, I want to test some new equipment with your agility."

Barbara nodded, "Alright, anything to not help Richard cheat on his lab report."

The simulation had Jason speechless, Barbara's effort seemed nonexistent. Her body moved quickly, and the holograms tried to match her movements.

Jason watched as Bruce shut the sim off, and waited for Barbara to get off.

"It's new. For one thing, I say it's a good start in the right direction." She said. Bruce nodded.

"It's nice to have a fellow scientist perspective, Alfred isn't much help in that area."

Barbara chuckled, "Unless its cookies, man, I love his cookies."

Bruce placed a hand gingerly on Barbara's shoulder, "Of course, and Barbara...-" He trailed off.

Barbara turned, "Yes?"

"-I want you to help train Jason on the field."

Barbara paused, "But what about Richard, he's been with you since...-"

Bruce gave her a look, "You are my star pupil. Dick is good, but when it comes to tech, it's you. So I want Jason to know everything about them and the streets. I take as the daughter of the Commissioner you will not have any problems in that area."

Barbara paused, "No, but the streets are Jason's-"

Bruce sighed deeply, "He's my son now, not a street kid anymore."

"But does he feel that way? That's the question Bruce." Barbara said. She made her way upstairs away from the cave, and into society.

But Jason waited until Bruce acknowledged him to come out of the shadows.

"You do realize that Barbara knew you were there." Bruce said.

Jason nodded, "Yeah, her eyes glanced over to me for a moment before she went back to you."

Bruce nodded, "I did too. And that also means you heard the last comment. I want to know if she's right. Is she?"

Jason paused. Did he feel like Bruce's son? Or did he still feel like that tough street kid who nearly was a part of a human trafficking system? His blood came from a criminal. His roots: the streets, his family: the street rats. Jason often watched Dick and Bruce interact, which was vastly different compared to the way he and Bruce interacted. And Barbara...she always treated him fairly. She cared and made sure to show him the ropes being a part of the Wayne family, in spite of her not being related to them.

Jason felt conflicted. Was he the criminal his biological father was, or was he able to make his own path?

"I'm not sure." He answered.

Bruce nodded solemnly, "It's fine Jason, you will find the answer in time." He said, patting the boys head gently, before leaving.

Jason watched as he left. A thought occurred to him. Would he ever betray his family? Cause them pain in any way just like his father did? Or would he be the savior?

Jason closed his eyes.

 _ **Latin proverb:**_

 _"Citius venit malum quam revertitur"_

 ** _"Evil arrives faster than it leaves."_**

 _Loosely translated._


	2. Chapter 1

_"Facilis decensus Averno"_

 _~Virgil~_

 _Gotham City_

 _Early November_

 _Several years prior_

Jason felt absolutely stupid, maybe he was. But he was absolutely positive this time, he was an _idiot_.

He was just trying to get the damn tires to sell in the black market, even as young as he was he could tell they'd be worth more than the scrap junk he usually took.

But even before then Jason was an idiot, at least he thought so as he contemplated it now. Believing Willis, his father, that he would turn their lives around. He had believed him–as any child would–only to find that his father had disappeared, seemingly off the face of the Earth. But there were things Jason didn't know, things that caused his father's so called _disappearance_.

He hated his father, because he had left him alone with only his mother. But Jason didn't know that his dad had disappeared due to a blotched mission with Two-Face. He was too young to know that crime and trying to provide support to a family, even as small as the Todd family, was too much to remotely help.

It was several years later that he finally learned that Catherine was addict. One so addicted to getting her fix, she would often need to get her stomach pumped roughly every two months.

And Jason learned, alone, that he would have to be the one providing for himself. He found different ways to get money to pay for food and other necessities. He would sell the drugs that his mother forgot about in her cabinet at a back alley of some theatre that he never got to go to.

He would make profit, enough for him to survive. He wasn't educated much, but he knew the streets like the back of his hand.

He knew where the most costumers were, the best places to sell discreetly, and the places the cops swarmed around.

He knew his way from the rooftops, using the environment itself to his advantage, getting to his meetings quickly and rather easily.

But there was a time that he had walked in on his mother trying to take a bath. By then, her body was too small, frail, and thin to remotely be able to withstand the drugs that were killing her inside out. He put the bags of groceries on the lopsided table before making his way to his mother.

Carefully, he helped her set the bath and get her washed clothes. He was young but he knew that she even needed help sometimes.

Catherine would smile down at her son, "Thank you, my little Jaybird." And for that spilt second, Jason swore he saw regret in her eyes.

But he was young and he left her to take a bath alone. And it was a mistake on his part.

He went into the kitchen, preparing food. His fingers had become accustomed to slicing and dicing tomatoes and and many other foods. It wasn't until he had finished that he realized that she was still in the bath.

His feet pattered against the titled floor as he made his way to the bathroom. Without knocking, he slipped inside only to find a bottle of pills in his mother's hands, her head submerged in the water and pills scattered across the floor.

He screamed, "Mom! Mom! Wake up!" He screamed until his voice went hoarse. He dragged her out of the tub, covering her body with a towel, before running into the kitchen. He grabbed the phone, punching in the buttons quickly 9-1-1.

The dispatcher answered calmly, "911 what's your emergency?"

"I think my mom is **_dead_**."

Jason ran the streets. His father more then likely dead and his mother was six feet under.

He was known for trading, his knowledge and skill went unmatched. That was until he decided to be an idiot and try to steal the tires of some black car with bat-like wings at the rear. Why was he so idiotic?

He and his gang of minors trying to survive in the streets saw the car. He, of course being the leader, chose to be the one to get the tires.

He was in the process of getting the last two tires off when a figure appeared behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" A deep voice asked. Jason turned around quickly, finding a man dressed in a bat costume.

"I-I was..." Jason never was caught and seeing such an intimidating man like him caused him to flatter.

The man looked at the car behind Jason, who dropped the wrench. Jason noticed the small curve of his lip before it turned into a scowl.

"You're something else, kid." The man said, before he pressed a button on his belt and waited for a few moments. Jason was too in shock to move, seeing the giant helicopter made his initial shock even worse.

Jason was sure that he had heard about this man, he didn't know from where...maybe the TV that once played across the alley from his temporary home?

Jason watched as the man left the car alone, he turned back to get the other tires but noticed that the car had new tires and roared to life. It pulled away from the alley and left a trail of dust in its wake.

Jason groaned, throwing his hands up in the air, and dropping the tool he used for the first tire. "Aw man...I was gonna get good money for those!"

For several days, Jason was still in the streets, working his ass off in trying to help the kids in his neighborhood when he was taken.

He tried to leave the cops behind as he managed to escape but ran into a large suited man who smiled down at Jason.

The man bent down and held out his hand, "My name is Bruce Wayne, but you can call me Bruce. I'm here to help you and your buddies in this district." He had a kind smile, and earnest eyes, but Jason felt an odd feeling creep into his stomach. A police officer walked over ready to take Jason, but Bruce raised a hand and shook his head.

"Jason Todd." The boy said. Bruce could see Jason's attempt to act tough in front of him. It was partly due to the fact that Jason was alone, and scared, but mostly just empty.

"Listen Jason, I have a few friends who want to help you okay? I'll pay for everything. I want to take you and your band of friends to a school."

Jason's brows furrowed in confusion, "A school? Why a school? Can't you see that my buddies and I are fine?"

Bruce shook his head, "I know you are, but I want you guys to have the same advantages as the other kids. I want things in this city to be fair, and just. And I'm starting with the newest generation." Bruce said, and Jason wanted to believe him, he was that convinced. That this man would be able to change Gotham in ways that the Mayor would never be able to do.

Jason nodded, "Alright. I'm fine with that. But I'll have to ask my buddies about it. Give me three days and I'll see what I can do."

Bruce smiled, "Alright then kiddo, I'll be waiting until then. I'm relying on you Jason."

Jason waited until Bruce had gotten in his limo, then scampered off to his gang of misfits.

Jason walked up the steps of the school, wondering exactly what the hell he was doing. Bruce Wayne said he'd send a car, but Jason didn't bother waiting, his gang found the school around the corner.

The uniform Jason was wearing had him boiling. It was a standard uniform, a white button up, a pair of black dress pants, a black blazer and dress shoes. Jason hated it already and it was the first 30 minutes before class started. A finger slid between the black tie and his neck and loosened it enough to breathe better. Jason felt slightly better but he was nervous, if not more so then he would be when facing the law.

A man opened the door, "Jason Todd, correct? You're the only one missing from the roster."

Jason nodded, "Yes that's me. Where do I go then? I'm guessing I'm too old for an education then huh?"

The man shook his head and gave a sly smile, "Rather the opposite, Mr. Todd."

Jason felt odd, like a thick cloud had settled over them. It felt like a warning but Jason wasn't sure.

He should've listened to his feeling. He walked in with the man. The halls were long and dark, that enough should've been a warning. But Bruce said that a car would pick them up, he didn't say what car.

The boys were put in a room, there were no desks, nor a chalkboard, nor a teacher, that's when alarm bells rang in Jason's head.

He turned and felt a heavy hit to the back of his head, it wasn't enough to knock him out but enough to leave him dazed.

The man grabbed his legs and heaved his body over his shoulder, before grabbing another child and throwing him over the other shoulder as well.

Jason's eyes adjusted slightly when a dark figure emerged from the shadows. Quickly, one by one, the men were taken down, save for the one who had Jason. Instead of losing both, he dropped the other boy and took Jason.

The masked man managed to trap the would-be teacher and quickly disposed of him, leaving Jason to blink away the stars before the police showed up.

Bruce adopted Jason not long after, hoping to better the boys chances at becoming a 'successful adult' as Bruce put it.

Jason scoffed, "Kids like me are born bad, society's standards made sure of that. But you know about that full well don't you, _Mr. Wayne_?"

Bruce coughed, while Alfred stared down at the boy. "Shall I prep a room sir?"

"If you will Alfred." Bruce said.

Jason watched as the butler left upstairs to prep a room. Jason had to admit the house was huge, but at the same time it felt lonely too.

A knock on the door made both man and child turn.

A redhead girl entered along with a dark haired boy who reminded Jason of one of those stuck up rich kids from upper Gotham. Though Jason couldn't say much now that he was adopted by a billionaire.

"I told ya Babs, I can drive a cycle."

The redhead smacked the black haired teen before her vivid green eyes landed on Jason. Jason's breathing hitched slightly at the girl's features, a flash of memories flooded his mind of his mother.

"Hello, I'm Barbara. Dick, you didn't tell me you had to babysit, I could've helped you." She said.

Jason chuckled as Dick turned with confusion written on his features. "I'm not babysitting anyone. What do you-" He paused. "Who's the kid?" He asked Bruce.

Bruce sighed, "His name is Jason Todd, I adopted him."

Dick paused, "You adopted again?" Raising a brow at Bruce before glancing toward Jason again.

Bruce nodded, "Yes."

Barbara slowly etched away from the two while pointing upwards, suggesting for Jason and her to go upstairs. Jason gave a curt nod.

The duo headed upstairs and decided to watch a movie. Somehow, Jason found himself staring at Barbara.

"Is something wrong Jason? I'm sorry if I'm being a bother, I'm not super great with kids." Barbara admitted, her eyes faced the floor.

Jason shook his head, "No it's just...you reminded me of someone, but I guess it was just me, sorry..."

Barbara gave him a concerned glance before standing up, patting his back gently. "I'll see you later, Jay." She said, grabbing her book bag.

And Jason turned to watch her leave, noticing his brother smirk at her and attempted to give her a kiss, but the last second Barbara turned away and it landed on her pale cheek. Jason felt his blood boil slightly. It wasn't that he liked Barbara romantically, but she reminded him so much of his mother that seemingly he saw her standing in front of him kissing another man.

Though really he couldn't blame Barbara, seeing as she pushed his brother aside, before turning and giving Jason a wink.

He had hopes to see her again.

 _ **Latin Proverb:**_

 _"Facilis decensus Averno"_

 _ **"Easy is the decent to Hell."**_

 _Loosely translated_


	3. Chapter 2

_"Mali principii malus finis."_

 _~Euripides~_

 _Gotham City_

 _Wayne Manor_

Throughout the next morning, Jason felt eyes boring into the back of his skull. He turned and saw his adoptive brother, Dick, staring at him. Jason couldn't figure out Dick's resentment. It was like Richard was seeking something that couldn't be obtained from Bruce, and somehow he was resentful of Jason for something he couldn't understand at all.

"Hey kiddo, listen Barbara's a bit too old for yo-" Jason cut him off.

"She reminded me of someone I missed, Grayson. And also I'd prefer to be friends with her, that is all." Jason snapped. His fist clenched tightly as he struggled to keep his temper in check.

Richard's eyes widened slightly. "I guess I should say sorry for assuming anything-"

Jason turned to look at him with a glare, "Yes you should." He was lucky, Jason hardly ever watched his mouth when it came to disrespecting authority, as if Dick counted as authority that is.

Dick paused, his eyes turning icy, "Wait just a sec, I'm not apologizing to a kid like you. Hmph, you can ju-" His index finger pointing accusingly toward Jason, who had a blank face.

Bruce walked in and inquired the situation, "Boys, no fighting." He said, staring down at the duo.

Dick gave Jason one last glare before he turned to leave to his room.

Already Jason didn't like Richard for being a dick (no pun intended). He hoped that once he started school, Richard would lighten up and ease his attitude toward him, if it was possible.

He gathered his things and put on the required uniform. He wore the tie loose around his neck. He stared at his reflection for a moment. His red hair, blue eyes, he could've passed as Bruce's son if he had black hair that is. Jason raised a brow at the idea of dyeing his hair. He tied his polished shoes, they fit comfortably and noticeably Jason walked oddly.

He walked downstairs and noticed the sleek black motorcycle sitting outside. The redhead, Barbara, leaning on it as Dick spoke. She had a rather bored look on her face. Of course she had the uniform on too, meaning...she also went to the same school but in another section of the building.

Jason sighed, tugging the backpack over one of his shoulders.

Barbara rolled her eyes at Dick, "I'm just giving your brother a ride. It's not my fault that you got suspended for fighting."

Dick groaned, "I thought you weren't mad at me for that!"

Barbara gave him a look, "You're lucky I haven't told Bruce..."

Dick opened his mouth but shut it quickly, having no retort. Barbara turned and saw Jason standing awkwardly.

Barbara walked over and tied up his loose tie making sure to have enough room for the boy to breathe.

"There ya go, Jay." Barbara said. The nickname slipping out. Jason knew she didn't know, how could she? She didn't mean anything by the harmless nickname. It was harmless to everyone but Jason, to him, it was a reminder of what he lost.

Jason winced slightly. "Please just call me Jason for now, I'm still trying to-"

Barbara placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know, sorry. Come on, we should get going."

She handed Jason a helmet and quickly turned on the bike. "Make sure you hold on okay?"

Jason nodded, "Okay."

The bike roared to life as the duo made their way to school. When they finally got to the school, Jason noticed that the parking lot was getting full, but there was a space open, with the number 15.

"Everyone has a specific parking space, but ya know we all don't really care. 15 is mine, Dick is over at 23. I don't know why, but no one touches my space. It's like it's cursed or something."

They got off and Jason felt the stares already. Barbara placed an arm around his shoulders, giving a quick glance over to a group of boys snickering toward Jason, but then they noticed Barbara's glare. Their silence showed Jason just enough to know that the kids did not mess with Barbara at all.

As they reached the front doors, a group of girls all swarmed Barbara and Jason.

One of them even coo'd, at this Jason frowned. The girl was tall, taller then Barbara even. Her icy blue eyes and blonde hair reminded him of something or maybe someone?

"He's adorable. So he's Richard's brother?" The girl asked.

"Kara, his name is Jason. And I'd like to think of him as my little brother." Barbara paused and turned to Jason with a wink. "Right?"

Jason's glare subsided, he gave a small smile, and a nod, "Yeah."

"Wow, kid likes you already. And he's a red head." A brute, roughly the same size as the blond girl maybe slightly taller, answered.

"Conner, this is Jason and vise versa. Now I probably should help him get his schedule. I'll see you guys later?" Barbara called over her shoulder, pushing Jason along as he stumbled forward. "I am so glad I have an excuse to leave now!"

Jason blinked, _So she used me as an escape? Well played Barbie, well played._ At the nickname he paused.

Barbara noticed his hesitation, "Jason? Hey, Earth to Jason?"

Jason blinked, "Uh...sorry."

Barbara stared at him for a moment before she sighed and took him into the office.

The secretary noticed the redhead immediately, "Ms. Gordon! What can I do for you?" She quickly stood up and tried her best to look presentable.

"I need Jason Todd's schedule please? I'm showing him around the Academy. He just recently enrolled." Barbara said.

The lady hurried off, knocking over a few papers in the process. Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?"

"She's been after my dad for a while, probably thinks I haven't noticed their 'secret' relationship." Barbara used her fingers as quotation marks as she said secret.

A nod, "Ooooohhhh."

Barbara smiled, "Now you're getting it kid."

The woman came back, papers at hand. She handed them to Barbara who quickly glanced over it before giving it to Jason. Giving a quick glance over his new schedule, he frowns.

"I'm gonna get lost just trying to find my way to my next class..."

Barbara places a hand on his shoulder, "I'm here, Jason. I'll help you. Besides that's what I'm here for. And I don't have to worry about my classes, I'm adapt to getting with the program. But anyway, lets get you to your first class huh?"

They walked for a while, Jason tired to remember certain aspects of his new school but he couldn't.

Barbara paused, watching a frown form on the boy's face. "Jason, it's fine if you don't remember yet, it's a big school, but you'll get it okay kiddo?"

Jason nodded numbly, Barbara sighed, continuing their path to his first class.

She dropped him off and waited for the pass to let her get to class late.

Jason disliked his classmates already. A boy roughly his age, kept throwing spitballs at his red hair. He growled lowly.

The boy snickered at Jason's reaction. And the latter was having a hard time keeping his cool.

Jason clenched his fists tightly. This kid is inching for a knuckle to his face. The other boy laughed; loud, obnoxious, and irritatingly annoying.

At the sound of the bell Jason quickly stood up and left the classroom. He remembered parts of the tour Barbara showed him. He had four classes that lasted roughly an hour and a half each. Though the teachers would have breaks for the children to make sure they payed attention, often having snacks and waters available.

Guess that's how rich kids live. Having their every whim tended to. Jason was bitter. These kids, all of them, had everything while he struggled on the streets, having to resort to stealing wallets and food to get by to the next day, and the process would repeat itself. Again, and again, and again, over and over. At times Jason would slide by and steal so effortlessly that he'd forget that what he was doing was wrong in the moral standards of society. It was survival of the fittest in Gotham, and if you didn't adapt, you wouldn't live long.

He crashed into a shoulder, not paying attention to his surroundings. The brute was the same kid in class. As Jason took a closer look he noticed that the boy was rather...overweight and his clammy pudgy hands slicked back his hair. His doe brown eyes staring straight into Jason's icy blue ones.

The boy sneered, his group of friends chuckling with him, "Surprised? You're fun to play with new kid. You get angry really fast. It's funny."

Jason clenched his fists, Control Jason. You need control. He shut his eyes tightly before he opened them. A dead look had passed over his features.

" HA! You're funny because of your rather boorish attitude."

The boy blinked, "Did _**YOU**_ just call me fat?"

Jason scoffed, "As if you could put on more weight then that?" _God and these are **educated** rich kids?_

The boy turned red faced, "You'll regret this. Boys grab em."

Jason's eyes widened in realization, he jumped over the stairwell, landing and rolling before he glanced up to see that the group of doe eyes' blind followers racing down the steps to get him. Jason took off. His sneakers screeching at each hard turn. Jason didn't dare look back.

His heart pounding against his chest, he didn't realize that he was at the high school wing now. He turned again but noticed that he was cornered.

Jason sighed, "Damn..."

"Looks like he has nowhere to run now boys. Grab him!" Jason felt his arms being restrained. He struggled against their combined weight but the group was just as pudgy as their leader.

"You called me fat. Looks like I gotta teach you a lesson." The boy smiled, a tooth in the front was chipped and his smiled made Jason cringe.

The boy punched his stomach. Pain flowed and Jason struggled to breathe, his body spasmed slightly.

"You street rats only take from us rich folk. You guys should all die for all I care. My daddy says you ain't worth nothin." The kid punched his jaw.

Jason growled, "And you'll never amount to anything, because your _daddy_ always saves your stupid _asses_."

The boy lifted his arm to punch Jason again but Jason had enough. He head- butted the boy behind him before he pulled the two boys holding his arms together and letting inertia do the rest of the work. The two boys knocked heads and Jason leapt toward the leader. His brown eyes widening in fear.

Of course Jason didn't get a single hit in. A hand grabbed his uniform and he hit the ground, losing the air in his lungs with an whooph.

The boy then sneered, "Looks like you're in trouble, Blue eyes."

Jason glanced upward to see a senior. A Prefect from the button on his jacket and color of his tie gave it away. Jason paled.

"You're coming with me." The taller boy said. The other boy sneered. And Jason wished he hadn't messed up.

Being sent to the office wasn't what got Jason in trouble, it was the fact that it was the first day of school for him and he got in trouble with one of the richest boys in Gotham.

The prefect turned to both boys, shaking his head.

"Total disregard of the rules, and to make things worse, you two managed to injure several students during your little game of tag." He pushed his glass up again, sighing deeply. "I cannot decide on what to do with you until our other prefect comes."

And enter Barbara. Her emerald eyes landed on Jason, the bruised jaw and the swollen knuckle. Her eyes hardened.

"Care to tell me why Jason Todd is in here?"

"These two dimwits caused a rather large disruption of the student body! Even hurting several of the students!"

She sighed, "Both? Or is only one to blame?"

"I beg your pardon?" The glasses boy was taken back. "It's that new boy whose to blame, I saw him take down all those other boys."

Barbara stared at him, "Whose to say that Jason isn't the perpetrator but rather the victim? He could've been defending himself."

"He had to have started it." The older boy crossed his arms. Jason noticed the different colored ties between them. The deep blue on Barbara, and the fury red on the taller boy.

Barbara huffed out a breath, turning toward the secretary. "May I see the cameras?"

She nodded quickly, "O-of course Miss Gordon."

Jason's eyes met Barbara's and for once he saw mischief. He didn't know if he was in trouble or if she had something in store. He just hoped that the video showed the truth.

Barbara's eyes stared at the screen. Watching intently as Jason and the boy bumped into each other and the boy had Jason chased around the school.

As the group looked on, they saw Jason was provoked first. And how he retaliated.

Barbara turned to the boys, who had shock written on their faces, "Looks like you both owe Jason an apology."

The senior with glasses cleared his throat, "My apologies, Mr.Todd." He waited for the bully to also speak, but the boy merely stayed silent. A nudge in the ribs had him whimpering and saying sorry rather quickly.

The red haired girl turned to Jason, "Now head to class, here's a pass." She paused, "As for you..." Turning toward the boy who bullied Jason, his blue eyes widened as he noticed Barbara's scolding look.

"You and I will be having a nice chat...about calling other students...what was it? Street Rats?"

The older prefect stuttered, "W-Wait...the cameras only showed us what happened, not what was said..."

Barbara turned, "No it didn't, but I have friends who heard him taunting Jason." She turned back to the boy, "Your father will hear about this, from me, considering that bullying other students is banned from Gotham Academy."

The boy's knees shook, "Please don't tell my father, he's from the Navy! He'll beat me! He'll abuse me!"

Barbara raised a brow, "It's not abuse if it's for a punishment. Trust me, my father's the commissioner."

Jason waited as she spoke to the other Prefect for the punishment for the other boys who helped, Jason stared at his polished shoes.

Barbara noticed and told the secretary that she had to take Jason home to get cleaned up. The secretary nodded furiously. Barbara placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, "Come on, let's get you ice cream." She whispered, a sly smiled playing on her lips.

Jason nodded. And maybe this sparked it. Jason didn't know then, that his beginnings as a student caused a slight change in him. And maybe it was one that saved and destroyed him all at once.

 **Latin Proverb:**

 _"Mali principii malus finis"_

 _ **"A bad beginning has a bad ending"**_

 _Loosely Translated_


	4. Chapter 3

_"Astra inclinant, sed non obligant."_

 _~Unknown~_

He knew that things would change. That things would somehow become better. But since that day of school, Jason's life became something different.

Bruce turned around and said, "Looks like I'll have to train you to fight."

Jason paused, "I don't need training."

Bruce sighed, "After what happened with those men and those boys, I think you do." Inside Bruce had a different reason altogether. If I don't train him, he'll become a part of the criminal element. He can use this to channel his rage.

"Fine, but how long?" Jason ran a hand through his red hair.

"11 months. At least." Bruce said, "But before we do any of that. Follow me."

Jason grumbled, but he watched as Alfred went ahead while Bruce waited. A secret door opened, "Wait...what's going on?"

"Just follow." Bruce said. A stern look on his face. Jason followed slightly.

That's when everything pieced together. The late nights, the lonely dinner table, the rushed excuses, the absences. Bruce Wayne was the vigilante, Batman.

As they went downstairs, Jason heard the sound of people yelling and thumps of the ground.

He saw two teens. The redhead who helped him at school, and the other boy in the Wayne family.

He noticed that Dick misstepped and Barbara quickly, flipped the boy on his back, the air rushed out of his lungs in a loud whoosh.

He groaned, "Jesus, Babs you win. You definitely win.." Barbara noticed Bruce entering and got off the training matts.

"Hey Bruce is Jason oka-" Her words trailed off, she noticed the red haired boy lagging behind Alfred. "Jason..." She paused, before she turned toward Bruce. She stared at the man.

And Bruce said nothing. And Barbara slowly deflated, then turned toward Jason, staring at him with a solemn look. "I'll see you at school Jason."

She grabbed her duffel and her towel and left. Leaving Jason, Bruce and Alfred.

"Prep the first aid kit Al. Jason's going to need it." Bruce said.

Bruce nodded as Jason came down from his quick snack. It had been a few months into his training that Bruce noticed that Jason didn't have Richard's natural athleticism.

He had anger, anger that had seeped into his veins and churned in the pits of his stomach. And Bruce used that.

Exploited it to mold Jason into someone who can channel that anger into something productive than committing crimes.

And then Jason seemed to glow with a sort of aura that Bruce didn't want to extinguish. The boy was a different person on the streets. He trusted his instincts and his anger.

Jason turned to look at Bruce, "When's backup coming?"

With the cowl on, Bruce turned, "Backup? What backup?"

A red haired girl in a black and gold suit and cape shot past them, and Jason leapt with her.

"Nice to see ya Robin." Batgirl said. A large grin on her features.

Jason smiled back, "Right back at 'cha Batgirl."

She landed on one of the dealers, who grunted before slamming into the concrete.

The noise made the others fearful. Batman cut the lights and plunged the building into darkness. At any sound of movement a gun went off.

Flashes of light spurting here and there as the now terrified crooks realized exactly who came to pay them a visit.

"Where are you!?" One of the men yelled. "TOO SCARED TO FIGHT ME!?"

Batgirl popped next to him, "No, too smart for you." She sent a quick kick to his stomach, grabbing his machine gun before using the butt of it to knock him unconscious.

Jason vaulted over her and slammed his elbow into the other guy's eye. The man stumbled back with a cry of pain, and Jason swept his feet from beneath him leaving the man to hit the floor with enough force to send him sleeping.

Batman smashed two of the gunner's heads together, the two gaining loopy grins before slumping to the ground.

The sounds of sirens echoed in the distance. And the group of heroes quickly tied the criminals together and left them with a note to the Commissioner.

As the police entered the building with guns blazing. They noticed the lack of shooting. A white paper was placed between the lips of one of the unconscious men.

 _Commissioner James Gordon,_

 _Here's the group you've been chasing, not much of a fight._

 _-B_

The commissioner sighed before turning to the rest of the officers. "Get theses buffoons back to the station, looks like our work is done."

He said, his glasses falling slightly down the bridge of his nose. "At _**least**_ Barbara is at home, safe." He said to the officers as he lit a cigarette and huffed out smoke.

Batgirl grimaced slightly, "Well, uh..he's almost right?" Robin laughed at her expression.

"Can we get ice cream again?" Robin asked. Bruce looked apprehensive. He opened his mouth to protest but Barbara had beat him to it.

Batgirl nodded, "Yeah, I'll take you, it's my treat for how well you were today." She ruffled his hair, as Jason grumbled at her, but with a toothy grin.

Bruce sighed, "Make sure to bring him home safely. Please."

She nodded, "Of course." She turned to Jason. "Let's go and change yeah?"

Jason nodded quickly, eager to get his ice cream, even if he was a street rat, he still had the small innocence that Barbara rarely saw.

She smiled, "Let's go then."

Bruce sighed. He turned to the Bat-mobile and took off toward Wayne Manor. He struggled to not take Jason with him, he didn't want Jason out longer then required. Because then, he would find out the truth.

Bruce shook his head, clearing his mind from the thoughts that plagued him. He drove home.

Her laugh was contagious and Jason was happy. But then he was reminded of his mother. And his laughter ceased.

Barbara noticed his look, it was the same one she noticed when she wished for her mother to come back. She cleared her throat. "Jason, I've seen that look, what's on your mind."

Jason blinked, Barbara was observant, too observant sometimes.

"Why don't you ever talk about your mom? I've heard you and Bruce joke about your dad and all but you hardly talk about her." Jason asked.

He noticed the slight change in Barbara's eyes. The slight anger, resentment, the pain. They seemed to flood into her in that moment. "I don't like talking about _**her**_." Jason realized it was bitterness in her voice.

Jason nodded, "Mom overdosed. I was in the kitchen making food when I noticed that she had been in the bath for a while..." He paused. Barbara pulled him into a hug. "You couldn't do anything Jason. Those drugs were already in her system."

Jason nodded, "Okay."

Barbara shut her eyes for a moment, "My mom ran out on us when I was 12 years old. I remember her getting in the taxi and then it fading into the night." Barbara gripped Jason tighter, but Jason felt her pain, her resentment, it was similar to his own toward his father. "She left us. She left me and James Jr. And my dad...he hasn't remarried since, and he's been...in his work overtime." Barbara let Jason go slightly.

"Listen to me, my mom left me because she chose to. Your mom left this world because it was her time, those drugs, even if you and the paramedics got to the hospital on time, they would've killed her inside out. So none of it is your fault. It's never gonna be your fault Jason..."

Jason nodded, "Okay..." He sighed. Before whispering, "Thank you."

 _Several Years Later_

Jason couldn't sleep. He tossed and he turned but nothing seemed to work for him. So he stood was went down the steps toward the kitchen to get a glass of water when he heard the hushed voices of Bruce and Alfred. "The boy needs to know, Bruce. If the results is correct then it's true."

"He can't know, he won't. For now I want him focus on his training and his work. Just until I get everything done."

Alfred turned, "I cannot sit by while you continue keeping secrets from those children. They all have things in their lives that they should know. And you keeping the fact that Catherine Todd was not Jason's real mother does little to ease my worries of you ever telling the truth." The butler sighed deeply. "I only wish for you and them to be unburdened by all of this. This notion that all of you must save this city at the cost of your lives."

Jason stepped backward slowly, the information sinking in. Bruce ran a DNA test and the result, Catherine was not his mother...but then...who was? Was his life a lie? His own name a lie? Who was he truly?

Jason quickly went back into his room and struggled to sleep the rest of the night.

Jason was angry. The rage consumed him. Bruce had changed him into another version of Dick Grayson, the former Boy Wonder. He made the boy dye his hair black.

Just to look like him. And Jason found out from sneaking around in the vents at night when the house stood still and nothing made a sound besides the voices of Al and Bruce.

All of this, his training, giving him a home, it was all to shape him into Richard Grayson's doppelgänger. And Jason was sick of it.

Sick of not being who he wanted to be. He wanted Bruce to be proud of him, but instead Jason made mistakes and Bruce would reprimand him continuously.

A few weeks ago Jason had screwed up. In chasing a rapist Felipe, it was his third threat of rape toward Gloria and Jason had gotten angry, filled with rage that a man as sick as Felipe would do something as vile as committing rape not once, but several times.

Jason had chased him up to the roof and by then Felipe looked ready to piss his pants.

"Please don't hurt me!" He yelled.

Jason took a step forward, "Tell that to the girls you violated!" He kept moving slowly. Felipe took a step backward, his foot touching the edge.

"Stay away from me you freak!"

Jason gritted his teeth. His rage was unadulterated. It pulsed in his veins and he remembered of the tiny redhead Felipe had raped several years ago who was still suffering with Post Traumatic Stress. His mind imagined Barbara, and he lost control. He lunged forward, ready to grab Felipe and beat the shit out of him, but instead, Felipe twisted slightly, falling backwards and Jason couldn't grab him in time.

But Bruce had only witnessed the last part of the scene, and already his mind was forming a scenario. One where Jason pushed Felipe over to his death.

Bruce shook his head at Jason, "Guess I spooked him..." Jason said, staring down at the bloodied body below.

Bruce quickly called in Barbara, "I'll need someone to help the police with the body and the rest of them. If you can."

Barbara agreed and the coms shut off. He turned to Jason, "We're back to the cave."

"But what about the other guys? Shouldn't we tie 'em or something?" Jason asked.

And Bruce hesitated. "Barbara will take care of it."

Jason nodded, his fists clenched slightly, "I didn't push him...You know that...right?"

Bruce sighed, "Yeah." He lied, he didn't know what to believe since these incidents began occurring.

The broken bodies that Jason had littered across Gotham General. Most of them Bruce was sure were in comas or in need of surgery.

Jason opened his mouth to say something but his voice did nothing of the sorts.

"Let's go." Bruce said.

Jason nodded numbly, "Yeah whatever."

A red haired girl landed on the rooftop quickly going toward the policemen and directing them.

And for a moment Jason saw his mother. He turned away, _she isn't my mother, Catherine lied to me and so did Bruce._

Jason glanced around the house, and waited. Bruce had to be sleeping by now, considering that most criminals ceased to commit crimes after hearing that Batman had caught several men and Robin sent Felipe to an early grave.

Jason snuck around the manor, going downstairs and pulling the clock open, using the secret lever to go to the batcave.

He went to the computer and quickly typed away. He wanted to know who. Who his real mother was. And if she was alive.

He ran through the database before it stopped at a single picture. A blonde women with the same striking blue eyes as Jason.

Shelia Haywood.

 _ **Latin Proverb:**_

 _"Astra inclinant, sed non obligant"_

 _ **"The stars incline us, they do not bind us."**_

 _Loosely Translated._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Super sorry for those of you waiting for this chapter. I was hoping to get this earlier, but oh well.**_

 _ **Happy 4th Of July!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_"Non est ad astra mollis e terris via"_

 _~Seneca~_

 _Before_

 _Jason gripped the wheel._ Why were his hands shaking again? _He scoffed at his reactions. Bruce would hate him, no he would hate the fact he left without permission. He's probably sending the calvary as Jason thought about it._

 _The house had to be around here somewhere. He saw it, a small little house, a pale yellow with white windows._

 _He stopped the car. His body shivered as a cold ran down his back. His palms felt sweaty._

 _"Sheila..." He whispered. His mother's name. A small spark of hope entered his stomach and he smiled slightly. He got out of the car and knocked, waiting._

 _And then the door opened, and out came Sheila Haywood. Blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Dressed in a red shirt and a pair of jeans._

 _"Who-" Her own voice cut itself off. "Who are you?"_

 _"Jason Todd, Ma'am."_

 _"Todd? As in Willis Todd?" He gave a curt nod. She paused, finally getting a good look at the boy in front of her. "My son!" She opened her arms and Jason smiled, tears running down his face. He entered her arms and felt at peace._

 _"I never knew if I'd ever see you." Shelia said. Jason should've seen through the devil's smile._

His worst memory ever revolved around his mother.

Jason blinked away the tears. His head lifted to see that Shelia was tied across the room from him. His body sluggish, his breathing labored. His right eye was closed shut from the swelling, lips bruised and torn. His once bright, beautiful suit ripped apart. A bloodied crowbar sat on a crate.

"Jason? Are you awake?" Shelia asked. _His_ mother. _How could he be so blind? So naive?_

Jason nodded, "I'm awake." His lungs burned.

"I promise I'll get us out of here!" She said. But Jason felt weak. He closed his eyes and flashes appeared.

 _A laugh tore through Jason's initial shock. "Welcome home Robin!" The clown laughed, grabbing hold of his mother. Jason reached out._

 _"Wait, what's going on?" He asked, his hand shaking slightly. Why was he shaking damnit?! He noticed the step his mother took. Away from him._

 _Shelia didn't meet his eyes. "Oh she didn't tell you? Mommy dearest sold you out bird-boy. You don't really think she'd care about you? After leaving you on the streets to rot? This is just absolutely precious!" Joker had his hand on Shelia's shoulder. She flinched slightly. Her gaze indifferent toward Jason. His resolve slowly gathered as he watched the clown prince of crime touching his mother._

 _"Leave her alone!" He yelled._

 _Joker quickly waltzed over, "Oh, no, I think I'll play with my toys for a long while." He said, before his cackling laughter echoed against the walls, etched into Jason's memory. How he hated that laugh._

Jason coughed, head swarming and pain flooding his body. He groaned in pain, hissing as sweat slid into open wounds. Shelia turned to him, "Hold on Jason, just stay awake please!"

"We won't be able to..." He labored out, "escape while the bomb..." Another pause, "counts down."

Shelia shook her head, "Jason I didn't know. I didn't know he'd do this. I promise you. I didn't know he'd go to such great lengths."

Jason blinked, his vision foggy but he noticed a sharp edge by a support beam near Shelia. "There's a way for you to cut the rope on your hands. Over by the beam, there's a sharp piece that sticks out. Use it."

She scooted her chair over inch by inch, before moving her arms in a repetitive down and up motion. Her binds loosened.

 _His face hit the floor with a thud, the sound of air rushing from his lungs, not once did Jason scream._

 _Shelia struggled against her binds, "Leave him alone! He's just a kid."_

 _Joker turned,"Just a kid? This kid ruined several of my fun nights out in town. This kid managed to break several of my best mens' arms without flinching. I think this kid needs a bit of a reminder on who's the big man on campus."_

 _He held out his hand. A branding rod landed on his palm. "Oooo. Goodie, this is where it gets fun!"_

 _Shelia stifled a scream as she watched Jason's tan skin become branded, the scent of burning, sizzling flesh filled the warehouse. The chilling sound of laughter echoed across the room. Jason screamed until his throat felt raw, his breathing ragged._

 _And the psycho just laughed. And laughed and laughed. Jason could barely keep his eyes open. And Shelia, well, she had learned to shut hers when the screams started up._

 _It became worse when the clown grabbed the crowbar. "Now this will hurt you more than it will hurt me." A cackle._

 _ **Then the beatings kept coming.**_

Bruce paced as the computer tried to track Jason's suit. "God almighty, Alfred where could he be?"

Alfred sighed, "I'm sure he's fine sir. There's nothing to worry about. He's a smart boy. If he's in trouble he would tell you."

Bruce scoffed, "He can't handle himself, not with his anger like it is. It been that way for the past few months! God I should've never let him out in the field."

"But sir, if you confined him to the house, he'd more then like leave on his own like this."

"I don't understand as to why Ra's would call me. Why warn me about my own son? Unless..-" Bruce's words cut off. He turned quickly.

The computer beeped. A location. An abandoned warehouse. "No..." Bruce whispered. He pulled the cowl over his head and settled into his mask. "I'll bring him back Al. I promise." If only promises were able to be kept.

Jason waited until the pain numbed slightly. The clown had left with a parting gift. Explosives that could cause the building to go sky high.

Shelia struggled to tear her binds. Jason's consciousness blurred in and out. Every few minutes his chest would spasm, and a violent cough fit would emerge.

"Jason, just stay awake hon, please just stay with me." Shelia said. Jason twisted his body on the floor, his face down on the ground. He lifted his bound arms and managed to tug them around his feet and up the front his body. His palms down against the ground, he pushed upward, allowing him to stand.

"We need to leave." Jason said, "And fast." He spat out a tooth. "Fuck.." He cursed.

"Jason..." Shelia called, he turned. A timer ticking down. Red numbers burned themselves in Jason's mind.

 _ **1 min and 9 seconds.**_ Jason's opened eye dimmed slightly. _How could they escape?_

Bruce hated himself. He hated that his best protege had suffered in the hands of the same man who also managed to get his son.

He hated that he couldn't stop him without breaking his vow of killing. He hated himself for lying to Jason, for keeping secrets.

He drove as fast as he could. He prayed, he wasn't religious, but he hoped that somewhere there was a God. A merciful one at best.

He jerked the wheel slightly, "Damnit damnit!" He yelled. A scowl etched on his features.

Alfred called in, "Bruce, there are heat signatures in the warehouse."

Bruce cursed, "I'm almost there! Goddammit! I'm almost there!" He yelled.

Just as he neared the warehouse, an explosion shook the foundations and the building burned itself.

"JASON!" Bruce yelled.

Jason stared at the numbers as they slowly counted down their death sentence.

"Shelia...Mom...whatever I can call you."

"Jason please don't." She pled.

Jason winced slightly, his ribs and lungs burning with every breath of air he took.

"This is important. We have less then 40 seconds and I want to say something." A haggard breath. "I lo-"

The timer counted down it's last number. Jason quickly leapt in front of Shelia's body, trying to save her from the majority of the blast.

He felt his skin burning, boiling, melting at the flaming heat. He screamed in agony. Before a cold settled on his skin, relief. Ice cold relief, he felt like he was somewhere else.

He closed his eyes. And didn't wake up.

Jason's body laid face-down when Bruce found him. His face charred beyond recognition, but the yellow R on his chest confirmed it was Jason.

As Bruce lifted his body he noticed a women underneath.

"He was a good boy. I didn't deserve a son like him." Shelia spoke softly. Her skin blistering. "He tried to cover me from the blast. He sacrificed himself for me, a woman he barely even knew. He was a good boy..." She sighed out before her eyes shut.

Bruce's hands clenched on Jason's body. He shook slightly. "Jason...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He whispered.

He kept his promise, he took Jason home, but it didn't bring any mirth to the Wayne household.

Barbara went to Jason's funeral. For the first time since her paralysis, she ventured out into the world. An unforgettable, unforgiving world, that had taken Jason.

She noticed that it was a closed casket. Meaning, he was too badly wounded for the casket to be opened. And knowing that made her heart ache more.

Near the end of the funeral, Barbara turned to Bruce. "You tried." She said. "You tried to give him a better life, but was it worth it? Was it worth losing him?"

Bruce struggled to breathe. "Barbara..I."

"Don't. Just don't. I don't want to hear your excuses." She sighed. "I miss both of them. And knowing that due to you keeping secrets caused them to venture off...well...that doesn't really put you in the right place with me either."

Bruce knew, that past the anger Barbara was displaying, was a girl, who was paralyzed by the same man who killed Jason, terrified of the fact that she no longer had her legs to use.

Bruce knew she was feeling the effects of being left to die. Of feeling helpless and connecting with Jason much more then any of his other protégés.

He knew. Just how broken she was about this boy, who in the short time they've been together, captured the hearts of the Dark Knight and the daughter of the police commissioner.

Bruce turned to Barbara. "I'm sorry. For not catching him, for not crossing the line. But I'll be damned if I had a death, _blood_ on my hands. More _blood_ than I do now with both you and Jason!" He yelled. "I don't want anymore blood on my hands, especially not the man who killed my son..." His words had softened as he saw Barbara nod numbly. In her eyes, Joker had taken her life. Her life that she had worked so hard to get. The suit, the costume, the tools, the respect of both former and new robins and of course Bruce Wayne. She had earned that. But just she quick as she did, it was taken the night she was shot.

She turned away, the chair humming as she turned the control pad toward the exit. And Bruce was left alone as rain poured. He glanced at the casket, before signaling for the grave diggers to put the casket down.

In the shadows, an assassin watched as Bruce turned away. The gravediggers left to grab a few tools from their shed.

Opportunity opened. And the casket was filled with a dummy. While Jason's body was taken from its newly appointed home.

The assassin smiled, before disappearing into the night.

Talia Al Ghul had a plan. One that would shock her Beloved down to his core. She wanted to revive Jason and train him under the League, so that once Bruce saw him. He'd join the league and take her father's place as Head of the Demon.

But her plan backfired. As she submerged the boy into the Lazarus pit, she did not realize that his mind would be in a state of disarray and confusion. When Jason leapt out the water his eyes glowed green, a crazy glint within them. He managed to attack several of her best guards without flinching at the blood that splattered on his torn funeral clothes. He turned on Talia, who backed away from the insane boy. He glowered at her before he heard more guards coming to her aid and vanished. He climbed over the walls of the estate, and jumped toward the icy rivers.

The daughter of the Demon was at lost for words. She had never witnessed her father be submitted to such a state. She had no explanation for the state she witnessed from a teenage boy.

But Jason only remembered the burning flesh and his screams of agony. In his deranged state, he had no memory of his life. Nothing..yet.

Something seemed to pull him to Gotham, away from Nanda Parbat. Something that enraged him, and caused him to feel betrayed.

Because in the several months Jason had returned to Gotham, Bruce had another Robin. Timothy Drake. A boy who was a few years younger.

And the Joker was still free, unharmed and Jason, unavenged. He hoped to change that, very soon.

 _ **Latin Proverb:**_

 _"Non est ad astra mollis e terris via"_

 _ **"There is no easy way from the Earth to the stars."**_

 _Loose Translation._

 ** _A/N: So yeah this chapter although heartbreaking was incredibly easy to write (get a flow)._**


	6. Chapter 5

" _Flectere si nequeo superos,_

 _Acheronta movebo."_

 _~Virgil~_

Jason jolted awake. His hand gripping his pistol tightly enough that his knuckles turned white.

Blue eyes scanned the room of his apartment, a relieved sigh escaped his lips.

"Todd, you're fucked up." He said aloud. Placing the gun on the stand, and forcing his legs to stop shaking from his reoccurring nightmare. He stood up, and trudged over to the bathroom. The mirror cracked from the previous owner several years prior to Jason. He looked at himself. Black hair, save for the startling white strands. Dark circles under his blue eyes, his upper lip was bruised from a fight with a mob leader earlier this week.

He was breaking ground. He was a better vigilante than Bruce ever was. He managed to control most of Gotham's underground crime.

"It's the only way to make Gotham better." He said to no one. He leaned over the sink turning on the cold water and splashing his face.

Jason's body straightened up, his eyes covered by the small hand towel as he patted his face dry.

And then the mirror reflected a familiar white, green and red face back at Jason.

He let out a horrified scream, his legs tumbling backward. His back landed first, air whooshing out of his lungs. He didn't care he wanted to get away from the clown.

He wanted to be rid of him.

He reached for his gun again. And turned with his arm at the mirror.

Nothing.

Not a single trace of the man. Jason struggled to breathe again. Properly that is. He threw the gun, rubbing his face with his hands. His hands shook slightly and then he heard the rain pattering against the window.

He got up and grabbed his brown leather jacket and red helmet. "Time to get you going Bruce." He whispered to the air.

Red Hood shot the gun. The rest of the heads turned toward him, "Oh great we have another wannabe! Someone shot him!" Yelled one of the gang leaders.

Red Hood chuckled, "You seem to have the wrong impression of me. I'm here to tell you that I'm in charge now. No Black Mask or Falcone telling you what to do. Just do business as usual, and kick up 40% to me. And no dealing with kids! None! If you do, well...you'll end up somewhere that the devil has prepared for you."

A man, Bobo, cleared his throat," Okay lunatic, why should we listen to ya?"

The red mask glinted slightly underneath the yellow ceiling lights too old to be cleared properly. A duffel landed on the ground next to the man that questioned him. Bobo stopped for a moment.

"Nah shit man. What the hell is in that thing?" Bobo slowly crept toward the duffel and opened it. A foul fume exited the bag, leaving many of the people around it clutching their stomachs and vomiting around the floor.

"And that's just a warning." Red Hood said. His deep chuckles gave the group a chill down their spines. And then the man pulled out a gun and sent shots down at the table. The rest ducked and covered their heads.

And Red Hood wasn't done just yet.

Jason wished he could see her. The girl who tried so hard to help him. To keep him in check. He looked inside the hospital room through the window across the building he sat on to smoke.

The glistening red haired daughter of Gotham's commissioner, Barbara Gordon. Jason felt a pit in his stomach drop just a bit when he saw her struggling to keep herself on her feet. Trying to move something, a toe maybe. Just anything to prove that she could still fight. But nothing.

He turned away from the scene, even from there he was able to see her tears as her frustration grew. The doctors helped her back to her chair; something that had become a tool to move. And Jason wanted to be there. He wanted to show her that he was alive, and that he wasn't leaving her again. And maybe she did look like his mother, but she was the one who cared for him. And in his heart, he wanted to do the same. But how could he? When the bastard who paralyzed her and killed him was still on the run.

He wanted justice, vengeance for the girl and also for himself. But he wondered, why was that damned clown still alive? Wandering the streets of Gotham wrecking havoc everywhere he went.

He didn't know what to do, he wanted to do something. He turned to look at Barbara again, her glasses sitting at the edge of her nose as she held her head in her hands. Barbie, he thought as he struggled to stay away from his friend, no, his sister.

His hands clenched themselves tightly. The gloves stretching and rubbing against itself. He placed the helmet on his head. The click of the gears and he was off. Running across rooftops and not wanting to go back to see the broken girl.

Why wasn't Dick with her? Did he abandon her in her time of need? Jason struggled to find answers.

Then he saw it. The blue and black Kevlar weave suit, performing perfectly executed acrobatics. The ones he had watched from training for hours with Dick.

A gun entered his hand. And a rage entered his system for the boy who used to bully him frequently. Just for not being able to get his flips down, or preforming a move wrong. Or even when he didn't stand up for him during school.

He tackled the former flying Grayson. Shock gathered on Richard's features as he saw the red helmet. And a gun pointed at his face.

"Hello boy wonder. Nice to see you!" A crazed laughter fell from Jason's lips as he saw the man's expression fall. "Tell me, what are you doing these days? Still prancing around in a leotard with Haley's Circus?"

Nightwing's jaw tightened, "how do you know Haley's Circus much less that I work for them?"

"Bird boy, you still have much to learn. Jason quickly sent an elbow to Dick's stomach before bringing his knee up and causing the other to stumble backwards.

"So you want to play? Fine." Spat out Richard, his nose bleeding.

Beneath the mask Jason grinned, "This is interesting." And in madness, he allowed the waters from the Pits of Lazarus to overcome him, a side effect from being dipped into the waters during death and decomposition.

The two former sidekicks exchanged blow for blow, until Jason finally decided to end the fight. He reached out and grabbed one of the electric batons before hitting Grayson at the back of the head and electrifying him. The body stumbled forward before Jason took his mask off in a fell swoop.

"Too bad I was always faster Dickie boy." Jason said. His jaw tightened as he stared down at his former teammate. With a bruised and battered body, trying to turn his body to face the Red Hood proved to be a challenge.

"Why...are you doing this? What's the end game?" Richard asked. His blue eyes stared at Jason in defeat.

Then a flicker and black hair turned to green, tan features became pale white. And in a fit of panic, Jason pointed the gun at the man he once called brother. Jason struggled to gain control, and just as the rage had appeared, it vanished from his system. He lowered the gun.

"Chaos. The end game is always chaos." Jason said. He could see his own reflection against the blue eyes that stared at him with hatred and discontent. "This was a nice warm up, thanks bird boy." He said before he let the gas pellet fall from his hand and to the ground. Richard was left alone on the roof battered to a pulp.

He hissed as he attempted to communicate to Alfred, "Hey Al, get Tim to send in a med kit, and a ton of ice. I'm gonna need it."

Richard rewatched his recordings of the fight. His ribs taped and on the side of his head, an ice pack.

He hissed as he felt someone moving his chair from the position. Tim stared at the screen.

"He's good. Really good. Trained..." Tim kept his eyes on the screen not noticing Richard's hand mimicking his own mouth.

"No shit he's good, he took me down in less than 30 mins." Dick grumbled. "But what I don't understand is how he knew my old nicknames...Dickie..."

Tim snorted, "Because there's totally a handful of people who don't call you that right? Maybe he did a bit of research on you before attacking? But if that's the case...there may be a chance he knows about Babs. So why hasn't he used her as a...hostage?" He stared at the footage again.

Dick was at loss. He knew and remembered well what happened to Barbara. In fact, in the time he came back to Gotham he had not said a word to the girl. Not even bothering to tell her that he knew. A pang of guilt entered his heart.

Tim turned to Dick, "You haven't gone to see her, have you? Not even during therapy? What is with you Grayson?"

Dick faced the screen, "I hurt her. Majorly, and Jason was there for her in ways I wasn't. I don't deserve to go to her and make her remember everything all over again."

"She has photographic memory! What makes you think seeing the boy she called brother in a casket over and over again is better than having someone she cares about with her!" Tim wanted to smack Dick. But he held himself back. "Look, chances are that night replays in her head over and over again. Lets face it...you heard her screaming when Bruce brought her here the first few nights. And while yes you avoided being seen, you always remained within earshot just in case."

Tim sighed, his hands shaking slightly, "What I'm trying to say is, maybe it's time you tell Barbara the truth. That you were there for her when it happened. That you visited when she was comatose. She hardly knows me, all she knows it that I'm the kid that took Jason's place.." Tim looked distraught at that point. Admitting that he felt he was only a replacing for the real deal, the son that Bruce tried so hard to save, but failed to do so.

"If Jason were here, he'd make you go to her." Tim said. The older boy sighed, his hands tightening on the armrests of the chair.

"You're right, but she hates me now. I left her twice after promising I wouldn't. It's better this way."

"Fine." Tim turned back to the footage watching again. Dick stood and went to the uniform cases. Jason's tattered mask and what was left of his old suit seemingly mocked him.

His knuckles turned white as his anger slowly grew. "I'll catch Red Hood. I'll stop him from finding our family...I promise you, Jason."

 ** _Latin proverb:_**

 _"Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta movebo"_

 _ **"If I cannot bend the will of Heaven, I shall move Hell."**_

 _Loosely Translated_

 _ **A/N: Alright so first things first I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. And that this chapter is shorter than the others. Before any of you worry, this book/fic is still being written I'm not leaving it. It's been on a hiatus for a while, my apologies. But as to why I wasn't able to update as regularly, I recently have been dealing with a lot of health issues lately, mainly my mental health. And while I did wish to notify you guys, my dear readers, I couldn't really send a message well enough to convey what was happening in my life.**_

 _ **If you guys are still reading this and still wish for more, don't leave, bare with me please. I just need time and patience from you guys. Trust in me to finish this book. To give Jason the recognition he deserves. And thank you all for staying and still reading this. I greatly appreciate it.**_


End file.
